Shinobu's First Kiss
by ShinobuFan175
Summary: Did you like Episode 13 of the anime or Chapter 39 of the Manga? Well, here is my verison of Shinobu's first kiss.


**Disclaimer**: First off, I don't own the rights to Love Hina. This is my version of what should have happened with Shinobu's first kiss. I combined ideas from both the anime and the manga, along with some of my own ideas. The title of the story I took from Episode 13 so you could feel like you were watching the anime. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. 

Lone Hina's Opening Theme Song 

The First Kiss Tastes Like Lemon? Marshmallow? Grown-Up

It's a clear summer's day at the Hinata Sou as Shinobu starts putting up her laundry

"What's perfect laundry weather," she says to herself holding up a pair of her panties. She hears someone coming up the stairs, but can't see anything with most of the clothes blocking her view. Within a minute, she sees Keitaro at the top step of the stairs, holding a laundry basket. 

"Oh. Hi Shinobu-chan." 

"Hi Keitaro-Sempai," she says with a giggle. "Are you...urm...doing...y-your laundry as well?" 

They both laugh until they focus on Shinobu's panty. Keitaro turns his back while Shinobu yells and throws the panty back in her laundry basket. They both look at each other and laugh. 

"So Shinobu. Are you ready for school to start?" 

"Not really." The two of them finished hanging there laundry and leave to let it dry. Shinobu goes back into her room and puts the laundry basket next to her desk. When she looks up, she sees her diary. "Wow! I can't believe I haven't written in you for almost a month." She picks up her diary, leave her room and lays on the futon in the front as she writes:

_Dear Diary,_

_Summer is almost over and school is about to start. I had a wonderful time at the Beach Café Hinata for part of the summer. I got to go on the beach with everyone. We did a play together and Sempai even spent some time with me when we all went to the festival. But my fondest memory was when he almost kissed me on the beach and…_

"KISSED?!" She blushed and looking around to see if anyone was around to hear her, but no one was. She began to erase the last sentence and thinks 'I can't write that!' Once she finished, she closed her eyes and began to write. 'Don't write about that! Don't write about that!' She thought to herself. About a minute later, she decided to draw, still having her eyes closes.

"OK. What did I do?" Taking a deep breath, Shinobu opened her eyes and read what she wrote:

_Keitaro-Sempai gave me my first kiss near the ocean shore…_

"What?! I wrote that was my eyes close? What did I draw?" Looking around the pages,she finds what she drew below what she wrote. She drew them together perfectly, but kissing.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed as her accidentally throws her diary. "I drew that with my eyes close! I have naughty hand!" She then hears a person moaning. She turns back to she Kitsune rubbing her head with Su next to her. "What hit me?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry Kitsune. I...um...well…" 

"Uh? What's this?" Su picks up the diary and begins to read it out loud. "Keitaro-Sempai gave me my first kiss near the ocean shore?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Shinobu jumped out of the futon and tries to grab her diary from Su, but Kitsune grabs her by the bra strap and accidentally let's go, letting the bra strap fly at Shinobu's back at 100 M.P.H. 

"I'm sorry Shinobu. But did you write that?" she asked as she starts to rub Shinobu's bruised back. 

"Wrote that?! Well..." she begins, but Su interrupts her. "If you think what she wrote was shocking, check out the picture she drew!" She holds up the picture in clear sight of both of them. "You can't go writing lies in your diary. That's just wrong." 

"AHHHHHHH! STOP IT!" Shinobu chases the her, followed by Kitsune, around the house until they stop and rest in Su's room. 

"Shinobu," says Kitsune as she starts to catch her breath. "Are you interested in kissing or something?" 

"Umm…no. It's just…..well...I just wonder what it's like to be kissed," she says. "I heard from my classmates, who already been kissed, say 'it's taste like lemon and is soft as a marshmallow'." 

"I don't know," says Su. "I think it's really spicy and dry. Like biting into Chinese cabbage and cayenne pepper." 

"What!" Shinobu's bewilder by that. "It taste like Kimchi?!" 

"Well," Kitsune begins. "If you want to learn how to kiss, you should be practicing." 

"P-Pract-PRACTICING!" Shinobu can't believe her ears. She felt confused and bewilder. "What do you mean?" 

"Well. When I was your age, I used to practice by tying a cherry stem in a knot using only my tongue. I heard that if you can do that, you're a great kisser." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Every guy I kissed says 'I'm the best!'" Kitsune grabs a cherry stem and hands it to Shinobu. "You want to try?" 

"Sure!" She puts it in her mouth and attempted to knot it, but is having difficulty in doing so. After about five minutes, she accidentally shallowed the cherry stem and beings to choke. Kitsune started to perform the Heimlich Maneuver until Shinobu spits out the cherry stem. 

"I'm...sorry," Shinobu says as she tries to catch her breath. "I guess I'm not a good kisser." She covers her face as she starts to cry. 

"Maybe this will help!" Su showed a metal head with three eyes and a mouth. A pipe connects it with metal arm on the side and a mini tank wheels on the bottom. 

"What is that Su?" asked Kitsune. 

"It's my lastly creation. It's a kissing trainer! From the cherry knot theory in told us, I put in sensors in the head to seek out the face and give the person a kiss of a lifetime!" 

"Kiss of a lifetime? How is that done?" 

"When the person gets a kiss, two cherries from the mouth will swirl around the person's mouth in a rolling motion! Ready to test drive it Shinobu-chan?" But the two of them watch her as she runs out of the room. "Hey! Shinobu-chan, where are you going?" 

"Away from that! I choked from the stem alone. You trying to kill me with that?!" They ran all over the place before Shinobu was cornered by a wall. 

"No where to run now Shinobu! Get ready for your kiss." Says Su. 

Break. Shows picture of all five girls in the hot springs. 

"No where to run now Shinobu! Get ready for your kiss." As the kissing trainer started coming closer, Shinobu got really frightened. 'Is this how I'm going to get my first kiss?' she thought. 'By a mechanically device?' But as it gets ten yards closer, a door opens and out walks Motoko. 

"What is all the…" she never finishes what she says as the kissing trainer jumps and kisses Motoko. It looks as if Motoko is enjoying herself, but then grabs her sword and flicks Su's invention out the door and halfway across town. "What in the world was that?" 

"Well Motoko," Su explains. "We were talking about kissing and…" 

"Kissing! You're too young to be talking about that kind of thing." 

"But Motoko. You're in high school. You should be experience with that sort of thing." 

"I have nothing to tell you. I'm in the middle of my training." 

As Motoko starts to leave, Su get very suspicious about the conversation. "Hey! Was that your first kiss?" Motoko stops dead in her tracks, unable to do anything. After about a minute she swings back around and screams. "Will you please stop already?" 

"All right. But first let me take away that aftertaste!" Su jumps into Motoko's arms and being to kiss her. Shinobu and Kitsune are stunned and unable to move. The kiss seems to be taking forever. Once it was over, Motoko is gasping for air while Su is jump for joy. 

"HEHEHEHEHE! I kissed Motoko! HEHEHEHEHE! She was my first! HEHEHEHEHE!" 

Shinobu still couldn't believe what she saw! It was the first time she actually witness two people kissing. And it was two girls that did it. She could hear her heart beating rapidly. 

"Shinobu, let's go to my room," says Kitsune. "I want to give you something." 

In Kitsune's room, she hands Shinobu a lipstick tube. "A friend of my gave this to me, but I never did like the color. I want you to have it." 

"What? Me? Aren't I too young for…" 

"Not sense! Let me put it on for you. Please sit." As Shinobu takes a sit in the chair, Kitsune begins to put on the lipstick. When she was finished, Shinobu takes a look in the mirror to see that her lips are rose like and bright. "That color really goes with you. Now you look quite the young lady now. Keitaro will surly fall for you now." 

"What?! Are you still talking about my diary! I tried to tell you, it was just…" 

"Don't worry Shinobu-chan. There is no rush. But sharing a kiss with someone you like is the best feeling in the world." At that moment, she just repeats those words in her head and thinking about how it would feel if Keitaro-Sempai did kiss her. "I...I..." she begins. 

"Shinobu-chan, what's wrong?" 

She blast out of the chair and run out her room like a she was in the 100-meter dash. "I just can't!" 

After getting away, she started heading for her room. 'How can I get Urashima-Sempai to kiss me?' she thinks. 'I really want it to be with him, but I am...' then she hears moaning nearby. She slowly walks to the room, where she sees the door cracked. She peeks in and sees Keitaro studying. Seeing him studying puts a smile on her face. But just as she's about to leave, she hears a growling in his room. "Easy stomach. Dinner will be served in two hours." 

Shinobu sees this and wants to help. Within twenty minutes, there is a knock in Keitaro's door. "Yes?" 

"Keitaro-Sempai, it's Shinobu. Can I come in? 

"Sure." He gets up and opens the door for her. She brings in a bowl of rice and some tea. "I over heard you talking to your stomach. So I thought you'd like a snack before dinner." 

"Gee, thanks Shinobu-chan." She places the on the table and starts eating the rice. 

"Uh…what are you working on Keitaro-Sempai?" She gets close to him to see a bunch of English problems. 

"It's one of the practice test for Todei." As Keitaro continues to eat the rice, Shinobu realizes that she's in arms length of him. 'Should I kiss him?' she thinks. 'Should I ask him about his first kiss? Oh no. What should I do?' "Shinobu, the rice and tea are wonderful. By the way, what brings you by?" 

"Well…I..." she nervously can't think. She can't get anything out of her mouth. 'What should I says?' Finally she decides to close her eyes and just say the first thing that comes out of her mouth. "Keitaro-Sempai! What was your first kiss like?" Stunned by what she just said, she opens her eyes and sees him drinking the tea. When he finished, he answers "My first kiss?" 

"I mean, your first kiss was with someone you really liked, right?" She looks at him and can tell that he's reliving that moment. 

He stands up, still holding the tea. "Well," he says while stretching his back. "No. My first kiss sort of happened." 

'Sort of happened?' she thinks. That's what happened with Motoko's first kiss and Su's first kiss. It just sort of happened. She began to cry as she thought that she'll never get her kiss by Keitaro. It'll be with someone she didn't know or didn't like. Maybe even a girl! 

"But I don't think it's the number of people you have kissed," he continues without notice her. "It's more important that your heart is pounding like it did that first time. 

'Like it did that first time?' She felt a strong scent of courage and felt really to ask for a kiss from him. "Urashima-Sempai, I..." But as she stands up, she knocks the cup off his hands and falls to the ground. "Oh. I'm sorry Sempai. Let me pick it up for you." 

"No, let me." When Keitaro took his first step, his foot landed in a puddle of the tea and slips towards Shinobu. As they fell, she screamed while Keitaro grab her and put his hands on the back of her head. 'Huh? Why is he doing this?' she wondered. When they hit the ground, Shinobu didn't feel anything hit her head. She figured that his hands must have done it to break her fall on her hand. But she did feel something… on her lips. She couldn't see, so she used her hands and touched something that was round and hairy somewhere above her lips. When her vision came to, she saw that, not only was Keitaro on top of her, but his lips were touching hers. 'My first kiss,' she thought. 'My first kiss is with Keitaro-Sempai!' She starts crying tears again, but this time, tears of joy.

Keitaro starts to lift his head. "What happened? Shinobu, are you..." he looked down and saw Shinobu on the bottom of him. He jumped back and sat down waving his arm in the air. "I'm sorry Shinobu. I didn't mean to hurt you. Really! I..."

"Sempei. It's OK. I'm not hurt." Her lips were still tingling form the kiss. "But thank you so much for..." but before she could finish, the door opened and in comes Naru, Su, and Motoko.

"We heard screaming in here," Su says. 

"What happened?" Motoko asked. 

Naru looked at Shinobu laying on her back, then looked at Keitaro, sitting near the table. She slowly walked over to him and asked "What were you doing to Shinobu?" 

"Nothing! I mean it. I did nothing." 

"He rights Naru." Shinobu says, till crying a bit. "He didn't do anything to me." 

Naru stares at Shinobu a bit, then Keitaro. A moment later, she noticed something and has clutch her fist. "I can't believe you Keitaro! First, you seduce poor Shinobu, make her cry and then you make her lie for you?" 

"Uh? What are you talking about? I never do such a thing." 

Naru grabs a blank sheet of paper from the table and smears it on Keitaro's lips. When she was finished, she pulled it away and showed some red lip marks on the paper. "So, you're telling me that this is another one of you hobbies?" 

"Uh? Lipstick?" Keitaro looks past Naru and at Shinobu. "Oh my! I didn't notice you were wearing lipstick, Shinobu. You look very grown-up." Shinobu felt amazement with the complement and she showed a cheery smile. But she was covering her face while she cried more, not letting anyone see the smile. 

"You...You…You…" Naru punches Keitaro right out the window and starts running after him. "You're not getting away that easily that time you lecher! I'll make sure you never see another sunrise again!" 

Motoko follows and says "Urashima! You'll pay for what you have done to Shinobu." 

As both of them leave threw the window, Shinobu notices Su hopping out the door. "Keitaro! I'm going to get my robotic Tama-chan verison 6.0 and have her eat you!" 

Alone with only her thought and feelings. Shinobu gets up and walks towards Su's room where she takes back her diary. She then goes to her room, sits down on her desk and begins to write as she sees Keitaro sore towards the moon: 

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, my wish came true. Not only did Keitaro-Sempai tell me that I was grown up, but he also gave me my first kiss ^_^_

Lone Hina's Closing Theme Song

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


End file.
